


Aren’t you forgetting something?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, they’re happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma is late for work





	Aren’t you forgetting something?

“I’m off to work,” Emma grabbed her apron off its hook, scowling as she slipped on her work shoes. “I’ll be home late.”  
Paul looked up from the paper he was reading, “oh, wait.” He left it on the coffee table, making his way over to the front door.  
She looked up at him, her eyes tired and her face already red from working all day.   
“I’m in a bit of a rush, I’m late- the professor just wouldn’t stop talking and now Nora’s gonna lose her shit, can it wait until I get back?” She placed one hand on the door knob, sighing deeply.   
“Uh, no, it can’t wait- haven’t you forgotten something?” Paul looked flustered, not expecting her to be so frustrated. He was fiddling with something in his hands.   
“Have I forgotten something?” She repeated breathlessly. “Really Paul? Now of all times? I kinda gotta run.” She stretched her bad leg and winced. Paul could tell it was already starting to act up.   
“Well-“  
“Fine,” she interrupted him.   
He was surprised when she reached up to grab his face, leaning in for a kiss.  
While admittedly it was nice, he was more shocked than flattered. He had to crane his back in an awkward way to get down low enough for her not to have to strain her leg.   
When she finally pulled away she was redder than before. “I-I gotta go now, I’m late,” she stammered.   
“Emma, just wait.”   
“Really Paul?” She looked away, avoiding eye contact.   
“What I wanted to say was you forgot your keys,” he unfurled her fist and placed the keys in her palm. “I wasn’t- I didn’t think you thought-“   
Emma exhaled loudly, holding her free hand to her forehead. She massaged her temple, wrenching her eyes shut. “My keys, Paul,” she begun. “It was my keys that I forgot and you let me make a complete idiot out of myself like that?”   
“Oh, well you know.” He started fumbling with his hands again, finally deciding to shove them into his pockets in a counterfeit of confidence. “Was it really that bad?”   
“Well now I’m definitely late, Nora’s gonna kill me and you’re a shitty kisser,” she pointed an accusing finger at him, still refusing to lock eyes.   
“Oh, what? Really?” Paul frowned.   
She tucked her keys into her pocket and swung the door open. “I’m late!” She warned him, “I’ve got to go!” She hurried off down the driveway.  
“Have a good day!” He called out after her.   
“Whatever!” She called back.   
“Love you!”  
Her face lit up a bright red and he could hear her growling at him. “Whatever!” She repeated.   
But as she left, Paul could see her trying to wipe the smile off her face.


End file.
